Daniel
'''Daniel (Japanese:Shen) is the main protagonist of the Pokemon Black & White League Adventures storyline.''' History Past In the past, Daniel had met the Unova League Champion as a child in Nuvema Town. Alder battled against a trainer with his Volcarona and defeated its Gurdurr, inspiring Shen to focus on being a Pokemon Trainer and make a dream to challenge him and win the Unova League. Present Daniel, along with his childhood friends Cheren and Bianca, meet Professor Juniper and are offered each one of the three Starter Pokemon; Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. After Shen thinks for a while and Cheren chooses a Snivy, Shen then picks Oshawott, leaving Tepig with Bianca. The three, now rivals, have a battle with one another using each of the their partner Pokemon. He defeats Bianca, but ties with Cheren and heads to Striaton City after he rests for the next day. In Training and Fighting!, he arrives at Route 1 where he comes upon a wild Patrat and attempts to battle it. After weakening the Lookout Pokemon and preapred to capture it, he realizes that he forgot to get PokeBalls from Professor Juniper, whom already sent the package to a nearby Pokemon Center and picks it up. When he examines the five PokeBalls, he realizes that there are already two Pokemon inside the first two. He sends out a Pidove and a Blitzle which he is amazed at and at the same time confused, but keeps them with him. He then sends Oshawott out to see the other two, but ends up fighting. He then suggests that they all train hard which they all accepted despite glaring angrily at each other. But when they couldn't keep up and fought again, Daniel reminds his Pokemon that they are a team and have to participate as one which made them apologize to each other and to Daniel at the same time. In Joyful Strength!, he encounters one of his childhood friends and main rivals Bianca who has caught a Litwick and offers a battle with two Pokemon. Daniel tells her if she is going to challenge the Striaton Gym which she agrees on. In the battle, his Blitzle defeats her newly-obtained Litwick, but his Oshawott and her Tepig are both knocked out, calling a tie. Bianca stays with him afterwards until they arrive in Striaton City. In Scrafty's Tactics!, Daniel encounters Cheren near a mountain range where he attempts to catch a Scrafty with his Tranquill, but is defeated. He tells them that he is practicing for the Striaton Gym challenge as to his surprise when he knew they were also. Daniel and him compete for the wild Pokemon that defeats all of their Pokemon except for Oshawott and Snivy. When the Grass Snake and the Sea Otter took hits from Scrafty, Snivy fell, but Daniel's courage helped his Oshawott defeat Scrafty in order for him to succede catching his fourth Pokemon. In Accumula Town, he, Bianca, and Cheren attempt to stop Team Plasma's plan to steal all the trainer's Pokemon during Ghetsis' speech, but are stopped by N whom challenges him to a battle. In the battle, he manages to defeat N's Purrloin with Rock Smash and then a powerful Water Gun attack, knocking it out. Arriving at the Striaton Gym, Daniel, Bianca, and Cheren challenge the Gym Leaders who are all brothers. They accept the request and start their battles with Daniel against Cilan, Cheren against Chili, and Bianca against Cress. Daniel manages to defeat Cilan with his Oshawott and his friends al;so defeat them both and all earn Trio badges. In Nacrene City, Daniel meets Lenora after saving her museum from Team Plasma who planned to steal the Dragon Skull which they thought was the legendary Pokemon Zekrom and requests a Gym battle using his Pidove and Blitzle in the battle. Despite Lenora's smart tactics, his Blitzl manages to defeat Lenora's Watchog, but falls to her Stoutland, and his Pidove evolves into Tranquill and knocks it out with a powerful Aerial Ace, earning his Basic Badge. Pokemon On Hand